Pensées d'Azkaban
by Alliel
Summary: Quand les sentiments, sensations et souvenirs se bousculent...tout est possible...Alliel RAR
1. Sensations

Pensées d'Azkaban

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera longue ou pas ni si il y aura une suite ça dépendra de vous.

Comme vous vous en doutez c'est sur la détention de Sirius à Azkaban.

**Disclaimer** :On est vraiment obligé dele mettre celui-la !?Eh oui ! Les merveilleux personnages d'Harry Potter et de sa suite ne m'appartiennent pas hormis peut-être de petit perso qui se glisserons dans l'histoire.

**Spoiler** : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, Et ma Fanfic, _Lever les voiles sur le Futur._

Pensées d'Azkaban

Il fait sombre, l'aire est lourd, il m'est difficile de respirer. Ma place est- elle vraiment ici ?

Je me morfond sur mon sort comme tout prisonnier de cette forteresse, mais moi j'ai vraiment une raison. Je suis innocent.

Depuis combien de temps je dépéris dans ce lieu ? Aucune idée, peut-être suis- je abandonné à mon triste sort depuis 10 jours, un mois peut-être, un an ou bien alors une décennie.

Ici on ne compte pas les jours écoulés depuis votre incarcération mais les jours restants jusqu'à que vous aillez à cracher votre dernier soupir.

Vivre ici n'est que Survivre, nous, nous savons que nous ne reverrons jamais la lumière du jour.

Coupables et Innocents se confondent dans ce hall de la mort.

Certains la guettent, d'autres vont à sa rencontre ou alors on l'a prie.

Mais qu'ai-je fait, moi encore adolescent juvénile ? Pourquoi la vie ne peut pas être vécue ?

Ou étes vous en ce moment mes amis ?Me croyez vous coupable ?James, Lily, Remus ! Croyez-vous que je vous ai trahi ?

Les choses sont si évidentes, comment ai-je pus mettre ma confiance dans un rat. James, pardonne-moi ! Je vous ai envoyez droit à la mort ?

James, j'aurai tant voulu rester au près de Harry mais il en est autrement, pardonne moi !… _Peter Pettigrow je te haie_ !!!(Ndla: Référence à mon poème _Peter Pettigrow je te haie _dans_ Song fic pour cueillir le Temps._).

La sensation que répercutent les détracteurs  sur moi est difficile à traduire.

Que peut détruire comme bon souvenir une telle créature sur un être ou les bons moments on déjà était détruit ?

Mais que reste-il alors dans mon cœur ?__

Une plainte, une plainte qui chaque jour s'amplifie et s'intensifie, une plainte qui devient un cri.

Que faire pour  aller à l'encontre de la mort ? La repousser, ou espérer.

Mais que pouvons nous espérer dans un tel endroit, avons-nous juste la force de réfléchir ?

A chaque instant un peu plus je sens ma force me venir en aide, ma haine bouillir dans mes veine ou est- ce alors ma métamorphose en Animagus ?

Ai-je assez de force pour me transformer ? S'il en est ainsi peut-être ai-je une chance de subsister. Peut-être pourrai- je traquer Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse consumer par le buisson ardent, en attendant je traque seulement dans mon esprit, le démon de Peter.

Alliel

Alors Vous en pensez-quoi ? Pour vous dire la vérité, je déprimai légerement, l'idée m'est venue comme ca .

Je sais pas si je vais continuer… A moins que vous me donniez vos avis…

Alliel


	2. Souvenirs 1

Pensées d'Azkaban

**__**

Bonjour tout le monde, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera longue ou pas ni si il y aura une suite ça dépendra de vous.

Comme vous vous en doutez c'est sur la détention de Sirius à Azkaban.

**Disclaimer** :On est vraiment obligé dele mettre celui-la !?Eh oui ! Les merveilleux personnages d'Harry Potter et de sa suite ne m'appartiennent pas hormis peut-être de petit perso qui se glisserons dans l'histoire.

**Spoiler** : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, Et ma Fanfic, _Lever les voiles sur le Futur._

  
Souvenir.1.

  
Pour vivre que faut-il faire?Lorsque nous sommes condamnés à ramoner les mauvais souvenir, comment pouvons nous penser à la vie lorsque nous pensons à la mort et à la trahison!  
  
Que pouvons nous faire pour tuer le temps dans cette sordide forteresse?  
Pouvons aller déterrer dans son passé des bons souvenirs?  
A t-on le droit de songer au bons souvenir ou l'on a tué les personnages principales, quand on a tué sa chaire, son sang?  
Penser aux merveilleux moments de ma vie, me fait mal.  
Ces affreuses créatures qui me cernent, me torturent, il me détruise un peu plus chaque jour.  
  
Peut-être que ma forme animale me protége, peut-être qu'il ne me sente plus à moi que ce soit moi qui perçoit plus leurs mauvaises ondes, ou bien alors est ce les deux?  
  
Alors peut-être pourrai-je réfléchir, échafauder un plan? Peut-être pourrai-je te faire payer Peter!  
  
En attendant content on nous de penser, de ce souvenir.  
  
Mais pourquoi notre merveilleuse histoire a t-elle un dénouement si tragique?  
Peut-être bien que James savait , sentait ce qu'il aller lui arriver. Peut-être qu'il a voulu profiter de la vie le plus possible avant qu'il ne lui soit plus donné de respirer.  
  
Mes plus beaux souvenirs reposent sur mes sept années passées à Poudlard.  
A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vivre!  
Certes, nous étions adolescent, nous ne pensions qu'a nos amuser, à vivre.  
Ma première année était sans doute la plus instructive, c'est là que James et moi avions connus Remus et le rat.  
A cette époque nous n'étions que des premières années inintéressants, comme les autre.  
  
Mais déjà à la fin de l' année nous étions déjà vénéré.  
Il faut dire que nous les avions bien ménagé, ils étaient tous derrière nous, nous couvrez pour nos blagues, bref nous étions déjà les maraudeurs. Les inconstatables baroudeurs maraudeurs, personne n'osait nous devancé et les Serpentard, ces horribles serpentard, s' écrasaient devant nous.

Il y avait Rogue, lui nous guettais sans cesse.

Il savait. Il le savait et il n'a rien fait pour protéger ne serait ce Lily !

J'aimerai me rappeler, et ne pas oublier le passé .

Enfant j'adoré regarder ma mère bercer ma sœur, évidemment c'était un lointain souvenir, je devais avoir 14 ans, j'était déjà un adolescent mur mais dans cette période sombre, entendre la voix douce de ma mère me réconforter.

Peut-être que ma mère ne me croit pas coupable.

Pendant mon sommeil j'ai entendu des échos qui disaient que mon filleul avait anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça me parai si impossible, ils sont tous fous ici, mais à vrai dire qu'en je suis arrivé à Godric's Hollow et que j'ai retrouvé dans les ruines les cadavres de James et Lily, je ne e suis pas demandé pourquoi Harry était toujours en vie, j'ai toujours penser qu'il était un garçon merveilleux, tout comme son père.

Et maintenant ou est-il ?Chez les moldus que Lily avait pour ''famille'' ?Que fait-il ?Comment vit-il ?

Il ne devrai pas être là-bas mais avec moi !

- Et Sirius réveille toi, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour !

- De quoi tu parles -u me laisse dormir, James.

- Non, aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage !

- Quoi ?!Non, c'est demain, tu devrai aller de recoucher.

- Mais non, on est bien le 31 juillet ?

- Et non on est le premier août.

- Mais alors j'ai raté mon mariage !!

- Mais non je deconné.

James devait se marier le 31 juillet et un ans plus tard Harry naissait. James était tout éxité à l'approche de son mariage, il sortait depuis sa sixième année avec Lily.

Faut dire que nous avions un peu pimenter le jeu pour le Mariage, ils devaient se marier à Poudlard.

Remus, Lily et moi nous avions mis en place une petite farce à son intention, il avait l'habitude, tout comme moi, je n'ai rien à vous cacher, de jouer des tours à ses amis mais n'avait pas l'habitude d'en subir.

Nous avions cacher Lily et toute l'assemblée dans une pièce du château, il fallait qu'il la trouve, mais c'était peine perdue car nous savions que James l'aurai trouvé très vite, il connaissait toutes les pièces du château capable de contenir un rassemblement aussi grand.

On avait enfoui dans le cœur de Peter la réponse, le sortilège de Fidelitas, il s'agit d'enfouillir un secret au plus profond d'un être et lui seul à le pouvoir de révéler le secret, si les objets ou la personne se trouvait devant votre nez vous ne l'apercevrez même pas.

Comme quoi certaines personnes on leur destin déjà tout tracé ou peut-être l'avons nous tracer nous même ?!

Etait-il déjà mangemort à cette époque ?

Apres trois heures de recherches sans fin, Peter lui révéla enfin l'emplacement de la salle. Pour occuper les invités, Remus et moi nous avions truffé la pièce de farce et attrapes, les hôtes d'après Dumbledore s'étaient éclatés tout comme lui avait-il dit !

A l'époque, je ne sais plus si ça  remonte à longtemps, je n'ai plus la notion du temps, j'avais entièrement confiance en Albus Dumbledore, maintenant je sais pas, je ne peux pas dire qu'il est répréhensible, après tout il perdait son arriere-arriere petit fils, mais je n'aurai jamais penser qu'on puisse me prendre pour quelqu'un du coté des forces du mal, aujourd'hui sans doute mon nom doit être associer à celui de Voldemort comme celui qui lui livrer les Potter, ses meilleurs amis.

Leur mariage c'était passé à merveille, Peter avait oublié les alliances mais moi je les avait.

Ce fut une journée mémorable, je crois que ça rentre dans mes meilleurs souvenirs et en y pensant j'ai peur de les oublier, j'ai peur que les détracteurs ne les détruisent.

Des fois je me demande si je ne dois rien au mangemort de prof que j'avait en défense contre les forces du mal en septième années, il nous avait appris à nous défendre des détracteurs, évidemment le _Spero Patrunun_ ne servait à rien sans ma baguette mais nous avions étudié sa psychologie et l'effet aussi qu'ils avaient sur les animaux, c'est à dire rien.

Ma dernière année de liberté ou d'adolescence, appelé cela comme vous voulez, bref j'ai vécu des moments magiques et inoubliables.

Même si nous savions tous quelle menace reposé sur nos tête, le sourire d'Harry illuminer toute la pièce et nous faisait oublier un moment Voldemort, celui qui à détruit tellement de vie…

_Mais pensées n'ont pas l'air très construites, je mélange tout dans ma tête, sensations, sentiment et souvenirs._

Ne vous moquez pas de moi pour cette suite, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas beaucoup ménagé puisque je n'ai pas eut de réponse, pas de commentaire peut-être que la suite serait plus surprenante et mieux ''construite'', ça dépendra de vous.

Je pensais faire une suite mais encore, ce dépendra de vos commentaires (s'il y en a bien sur/ rire ironique/)..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Méditation

 PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE  PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE  PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE  PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE  PAS DE SPOILER EXPLICITE

Méditation

Il fait chaud. On manque d'oxygène dans ce cachot. On doit être dix á moisir dans ce trou á **Rat** . Tout les soirs ils crient. Ils appellent leur mère mais personne ne leur répond. Ils ont plus de famille. Il les ont trop fait souffrir. 

Gamin, je n'airai jamais pensé finir ici. Quand on parlait d'azkaban, ce n'était pas une réalité. Pourtant il semblerai bien que mon destin soit tracer, suivre la trace de BlacK, _toujours Purs _…

Je croyais qu'on serai toujours destinés , James et Moi, à la gloire éternelle. D'un coté ça restera réel. James celui qui est mort pour la guerre et Sirius Black celui qui défia l'Armée de Dumbledore, celui qui trahi sa seul famille restante, ses seuls amis, celui qui tua cette famille, et celui qui resta dans les marges de la familles, toujours dans les Ténèbres…

Pas un seul n'y avait échappé, son abruti de frère Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix (NDLA : Je la HAIE !!!!!).

Ironie du sort, sa mère d'ou bien se marrer d'ou elle se trouve…

Pourquoi se destin tragique a t'il touché notre groupe ? Nous étions unis et avions confiance l'un l'autre. James accordait si facilement sa confiance…

*-…-__…-==**-..*-…-__…-==**-..*-…-__…-==**-..*-…-__…-==**-..*-…-__…-==**-..*-…-__…-==**-.

J'ai pensé une fois, c'est difficile de penser convenablement ici, que _Vaux mieux rire que pleurer_  (Chapitre 22 de Futur et mésaventures de Umbre77, l'histoire est vraiment bien écrite, comme toute ses histoires, on prend un plaisir fou á la lire, allez y jeter un coup d'œil, mais avant ça serai sympa si vous finissez de lire la mienne ) alors des fois je ris, j'essaye de rire, je puise dans les souvenirs qu'ils me restent mais des fois il me semble que plus j'y pense moi je trouve de souvenir, j'ai l'impression qu'ils partent au fur et a mesure et je commence á oublier qui je suis, bientôt, je ne serai même plus ce que je fais ici et j'en viendrai `a me demander si je ne suis pas réellement coupable, au pire  je deviendrai comme tout ces mangemorts…

Mon esprit vagabonde souvent vers la courte période ou nous fumes promus de Poudlard et ou notre vie commençais réellement, a cette époque tout le monde était vivant dans mon entourage et nous étions encore unis et souder.

Je me rappelle encore, robe de sorcièr sur le dos et un drôle de chapeau sur la tête, Pr. Macgonall qui nous remettait nos diplomes un peu á contre cœur mais si elle nous savait de très bon niveau, elle était quand même pas contente de se debarrasser de nous, je suis sure qu'elle ne voudrai jamais avoué qu'elle adorait nos blagues…

James et moi ont a toujours voulu, après, lui tiré les vers du nez à ce sujet.

On lui en a fait voir de toute les couleur á la prof de Métamorphose… On s'est bien éclater…

Je suis sure que Dumbledore et tout le monde me soupconnais d'être le traitre, c'est bien triste à dire mais tut á toujours était contre moi, ma famille et tout le reste, j'avais presque tout pour moi, amis, physique assez privilegiant (ndla : c'est moi qui lui jette des fleurs, vaux mieux rire que pleurer), gloire, tout… Ils devaient penser que j'en voulais encore plus et qu' en tuant mon meilleur amis, mon FRERE, je récupérerai sa gloire… Je pense que lui James ne me soupçonnais pas, il savait que je ne le trahirai pas, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais demandé de garder le secret, il avait confiance en moi, et il a crut que c'était Remus le traître, nous n'avons pas été tous les deux assez intelligent pour comprendre que le vrai coupable était ce répugnant Queudver, celui qui gacha tout.

Voici les clan des Maraudeur totalement brisé à cause de ce que James et moi voulions, la gloire… On pourrai encore dire que c'est notre faute, si nous avion passé Queudver un  peu plus haut dans la hiérarchie de notre clan peut être n'aurai t'il pas voulu tout ça ?

Mais pourquoi ce fichu choixpeau ne l'a t'il pas envoyé chez les langues ce vipère !

LE jour ou je le croiserai, je le tuerai ( Ndla : Débat qui tuera Queudverd enfin ???), je l'étranglerai et peut être pourra t'on m'envoyé ici pour le crime que tout le monde croit que j'ai commis. 

J'aurai bien aimé le tué. Il a toujours choisis la facilité, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il fut aussi intelligent, premièrement pour penser que Voldemort (la il a était franchement idiot paaaarceque Voldemort il s'en foutait comme pas possible de sa tête de Bulldog) pourrai lui donner plus que nous, pour penser pouvoir nous trahir et nous anéantir tous, Remus et moi sommes encore là et parce que il ne me serai jamais venu à l'idée qu'un de ces quatre il maîtrise un sort d'attaque.

C'est sans doute nous qui avons était assez nul sur ce point et lui il a toujours bien caché son jeux, iil devait sans doute être un sorcier entraîner, par qui ?… Ces diables de serpentard. Maudit soit il.

Aujourd'hui je suis ici, mais demain je serai ailleurs. Demain je me vengerai…

Ce chapitre est nul ? Je sais mais j ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment. J'ai pas écrit beaucoup mais je devait quand même quelque que chose à mon unique Rewieuvese et lectrice, j ai nommé : Cyngathi ! Merci, si j'ai ecrit ce chapitre c'est pour toi parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir rewiewer ! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera ACTION et peut être le dernier.

Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre de spoiler HP 5.


	4. Action!

Bonjour tout le monde! Ca fait longtps que ma présence ne vous a pas illuminer (Je rigole, évidemment, je suis sur que je vous eclqire pas du tout)neamoin j ai un peu honte den eppas vous avoir envoyer un chapitre plus tôt, cependant les grande vacances.(Au début j ai lut HP5 en anglais,puis apres je suis reste au bord de la piscine pour noyer mes larmes (je suis pas arriver a me noyer donc j ai opteee pour cette solution) apres l'annoce de la triste mort de mon personnage préfère et justement je tenais a vous dire que pour toute mes fictions en cours, je ne mettrai pas de spoiler a propos de sa mort tout simplement parccceque j ai planifie certaine fic sur plus de 20 ans (mal barrée)….

J aurai eut la possibilite de poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tot si je n'avais pas eut la flemme penddant un mois de le recommencer caar je l'avais deja ecris et mon frere s' est amuse a… mettre en piece laaa disquette…En plus j etais tres contente de mon chapitre eetj je n'avais fait aucun brouillon…J'espere que vous m'escusee.D'autre part jai ete tres heurese de recevoir des rewiews meme 2 mois apres, cca ma fait vraiment chaud au cœur ;-) , c'est grace a ca que je me suis decidee a reprendre finalement ce chapitre en main.

Maintenant encore deux petit messages ayant rapport aveec ce que je suis entrain d'ecrire et ce que je m'appreete a ecrire..Ne me blamez point si vous ttreouvez des fautes, des lettres repetees, des lettres en moins, des fautes de sintaxes et pas d'accents…

1ere raison,j'eeccris sans regarderr mon ecan parce que je l ai eteint,j'cris sur l'ordi qui est dans ma chambre et mon pere veut que 'arrete de faire de l'ordinateur pendant les vacances pour bosser encore plus…donc je sui actuellement entrain d'ecrire ,ou je fais style que je fais semblant de tapoter gentiment sur mon clavier parce que je suis une fille vraiment tres stressee(y en a qui dirqai que je suis surtout derangee,ils ont pas totalement tort…),donc voilà pour les fautes que ne voie pas…

2eme raison:probleme de clavier,j'ecris sue mon clavier qwerty et pas azerty ( azerty c'est celui sur l'ordi de la salle a manger sur lequel j ai l'habitude de taper de puis quelque tps,d)donc il m'arrive d'inverser des lettres tels que le ''q'' et le ''a'' qui ont une places inverse sur le clavier aamericAin et d'autres letttres tels que le''w'' et le ''z'' puis ausssi le ''m'' qui est re,# remplqce par un point virgule… et encore plein d'autre#s chosees ddans ce genre que vous pouvez deceler ffacilemet….normalement sur ce clavier j'ai bien les accentsetils oivent marcher parfaitement maic comme celui c'est un ordinasteur en p provenance de la Framce contrairemnet a l'auttre et au clavier,Word 97(cette ordinateur dat de 1998 contrairement a l'autre qui date de 2002) doncWoord97 n'accepte pas totaalement les fonctions de ce claviers comme les accents, et comme j ai ete oblikig'e de chager la langue de Word pour correspondre avec l'anglais,le dictionnaire pour cotrriger les ffautees et celui des synonimes ne sont pas en francais dobnc ne corrige rien….

Vous aavez ccaptess le messafge???

Voilà maintenant je pensse que nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses serieuses…

Voilà je suis donc desole pour les action parcequ'il y a beaucoup de passe composé.dsl dsl dsl….

Depuis le temps ou je croupis dans ma geole, je ne pense plus qu'a une sseule chose, venger James,Lily et Harry.

Il est vrai que si je dois finir ma vie dans ce nid de cafard, ma vengeance ne risque pas d'etre froide…

Les venger tous….Les venger…Oui, c'est a cause de mooi qu'ils sont mort,j'aurai dut comprendre,je l'ai toujours sut mais je ne l'ai pas admis.

Remus…Pour moi c'etait lui le traitre…Le loup-Garou…Les prejuges remonte toujours,et c'etait mon meilleur amis.

J'ai deetruit tellement de choses et je ne peut les reparer.Harry, devenu orphelin par ma faute puis Remus,seul,loup solitaire, peut etre deja vieux loup solitaire…Je me rappelle de cette premiere promesse que je n`ai pas tenu…

=Flash Back

Le vent soufflait dans mes oreilles,mes pattes frolaient sseulement le sol, je ssemblait apte a m'envoler et toucher les astres pour decrocher cette lune,soudqin une masse volumineuse aggripa mon poil et me jeta par terre violement, je me retrouve face a face avec un loup garou qui me souriait a pleine dent.Un cerf a cote de moi essayer d'encorner un gros rat…On venait de traverser tout le village de pre au lard, il etait encore assez tot et il etait temps pour nous de rentrer dans l'abris de Remus,la cabane Hurlante.Arrives la bas nous continuames a nous chamailler gentiment avec l'inofensif loup garou.

Nous partimes en fin pour laisser madame Pomfresh lle retrouver seul.Cette nuit fut la meilleur de toute les autres nuits passees dehors avec les maraudeurs et je pense que Remus en pensait autant.

L'infirmiere fut assez 'etonne que ses blessures ne soit que legeres et qu'il ne s'etait pas auto mutile nous fit remarquer Remus….Heuresement que Pomfresh nous a toujours soigne sans rien nous demander…

- Vous savez quoi les gars? je crois que c'est la premiere fois que je me sentais bien ce soir la, sous ma forme animale, et aussi la premiere fois que je n'en voulais pas a la lune.

Ce que vous avez fait pour moi c'est merveilleux,je dois vous avouer que pendqnt tout ce temps je croyait que vous profitiez des pleines lunes pour fqire lq fete sans m #'avoir dans les pattes..

Justement a propos de ca, cette nuit je crois que ca ne sera plus possible dans ces conditions … commenca James Tu sais pas grave, c'etait bien ce soir mais ca ne me derange pas… Tu rigoles? Ca fait 5 ans qu'on travail la dessus, a ton avis pourquoi on s'est donne tout ce mal??Je crois savoir pour James mais meme ca serai difficile, cette fois ce fut james qui reprit la parole De quoi tu parles,Black? Le cerf c'est un tres belle animal ca pourrai epate beaucoup de fille ca! Parle pour toi Ca vous derangerez pas de revenir a mon sujet!s`exclama encore remus Oui,donc ben….bon..par quoi commencer c'est complique Tais toi Peter, on s'en occupe nous meme,Mon cher Remus,ce que nous allons te demander la est assez complex et dangereux.Un Pacte. Quoi?? Mais vous etes fous?? Ecoutes nous bien, nous sommes tes amis et j'esprere que nous le resterons jusqu'à la fin de nos vies,si aujourd'hui nous te faisons une promesse nous la tiendrons quitte a donner notre vie! Arreter, vous allez pas prendre de risque pour moi1! C'est quoi les risques exactement demanda Peter avec sa voix couinante en bredouillant Il n'y a aucun risque si nous tenons parole!Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ca ne serait pas le cas! Dooner moi vos mains demanda alors James, je lui donna tout de suite les miennes,puis Peter nous tendis son index sous le regard nooir qu'il recut de notre part, Reemus,hesitant nous regarda dans les yeux,avec son regard,ce regard ou il semble sonder votre esprit et voir a l'interieur de vous, de votre cœur puis il tendis sa main, tremblante. ''Cornedru,Patmol,et Queudver jure l'un sur l'autre etre present dans les moments de detresse de leur amis et frere Lunard,le pacte sera scelle lorsque quatres gouttes de sang couleront l'une sur l'autre et se melangerons,le pacte s'annulera des la chute de l'un des trois scelleurs… ete Yadera hemos paguein faguein!'' 

Le sang coula et les quatre gouttes s'attirerent l'une vers l' autre.

FiN du Flash Back

C'est ainsi que je scella mon premier pacte,je m'etais engage a venir et rencontrer mon amis loup garou dans n'importe condition, saison,periode etsituation et ce fut toujours avec le meme entrain que je me rendais a cces soirees entre''bon copain''…Lorsque j ai dit tout a l'heure que je n'avais pas rspecte mon pacte,c'etais faux.James est mort la veille de la pleine lune,le pacte s'etais annule,heuresement… C'est a cause de Peter que tout ca est gache,qu'il se retrove tout seul lors des pleines lunes, dans sa souffrance, dans sa soliitude…Moi aussi…

Et je ne peux continuer ainsi!Cette situation est bien trop paisible,de plus je me sens tellement faible que parfois je n'arrive meme plus a me transformer ou alors peut etre bien que je ne vois plus la difference et que c'est l'inverse,peut etr e que je suis enferme dans mon corp de chien?Impossible.Barbie Noir.C'est un homme grand de taille environ deux metres de haut et 20 centimetres de large,il porte une brabe de 90 centimetre et le visage toujours empourpre.Il travail ici depuis…je ne sais plus…peu de temps apres mon arrivee.Je crois vous avoir repeter que j'ai perdu la notion du temps?C'est totalement vrai!AU debut de mon''sejour'' ici je comptais les jours mais je me suis completement embrouille,James avait la manie d'inverser les ;oins a 31 jours et ceux a 30 jours…J ai confondu mais deux date me reste en tete.Je sais bien que le mois d'octobre contient 31 jours,Halloween.Le 31 Octobre…James,Lily.Mort.Orphelin

Puis le 31 juillet!moi parrain!Quel bonheur ce fut!

Tout pour vous dire de ne pas me demander l'heure et encore moins le jours…(ni le temps qui fait dehors, je n'ai pas vut le soleil depuis…je ne sais plsu combient de temps…Halloween)Si je n'arrivais pas a voir le bout de ma barbe,toute noire, j'aurai facilement pense que je frolait la soixantaine…Etre vieux avant d'avoir vieillit…Effrayant.Etre vieux avant d'avoir vecut.Terrifiant.

Revenons a Barbie Noir, il annonce dans le vide quelque chose mais mes oreille me font dddefaut!ah!J'entend!

-J'sais paaas a Quuooi ca sert que j'vous l'dise, je sais bien que vous comprner rien a rien,que vs 'etes de bon a rien mais ya l'autre…Ouais,l'autre!Le nouveau ministre de la m'gie.Fudge,ouuais,Corneliuuuus Fudge,il veut voir l'etat de vos cellules,a cause de l'accord de Gene..nan,l'accord de …a propos des prisonniers…Vous avez de la chance de recevoir sa personne, a croire que v'etes plus important que nous!!!puis il se met a rire hysteriquement,je pense bien que les detraqueurs ont aussi un sale effet sur lui.

La nouvelle,que cette abruti de Fudge soit passer de secretaire des bureaux de regulation des transports magiques a ministre me fit tourner l'estomac.Ils devraient vraiment etre desespere pour voter pour se vieux croulant…Angoissant…

Peut etre qu'il voudrai faire bonne figure en montrant a la communaute qu'il respecte tout les accords?Mais il me semble que les citoyens se contrefichent completement des criminels et des hommes accuses a tort et condamne sans proces a une peine capitale! Que voulait il?

Il me faudra attendre ca venue pour mettre tout ca au_ clair _.

Ainsi,alors que ma cellule etait habituellement plonge dans la penombre et les tenebres,l'horizon fut illuminee, un faisceau lumineux grandissait peu a peu. Puis je le vis,cet homme,les cheveux gris, comme il parraisait vieux et aigris,avec com complet a rayures.Peut etre bien que moi aussi j'avais le meme aspect,apres tout,il n'avait que 6 ans de plus que moi! On dit que la peur fait viellir les gens,je me demande vraiment quel tete je dois avoir des fois!S`il lui il a peur alors moi je suis terrifie! Lui il vivait dans un monde sans Voldemort,Harry lui en avait debarrase! Mais moi,Voldemort etait toujours present dans mon esprit, tous ces crimes, toutes ses horeurs et ces horeurs qui on eut lieu,chaque fois qu'un detraqueur s'approche trop pres de moi, je revois tout,je suis enferme dans ma tete avec ce demon!Avec mes demons…

Il avancait,lancant des regard inquisiteurs dans chaque cellule,fixant certains et jettant des regard emplis de mepris pour d'autre.

Il s'arreta devant mon trou de cellule puis me regarde fixement,son expression est indescriptible,il me egarde et moi je ne dis rien,je le fixe aussi.

Il se met a rigoler!Que est ce qu'il a ce bouffon?Il se moque de moi!!

Alors Black on fait moin le rigolo! 

Puis il continu a blasphemer mon nom, ca, ca me derange pas enormement, si c'est seulement le nom des Black qu'il insulte mais s'il se moque de Sirius ca serait different, j'aimerai bien lui jouer un petit tour,ou tout simplement l'etonner et lui faire voir ce que Sirius Black est ou plus tot n'est pas

Sirius Black!Oui le seul Black qui n'aurait jamais fait de mal a une bouche,et ton copain te croyait!Mon œil!Toi et le loup garou vous etiez de meche j'en suis sur! Celui qui a tout manigancer,la main d'un genie, on dit tout les professeurs de Poudlard,mais c'est bien toi qui les a tous trahis!Un genie…La main d'un fou,comme son maitre!Ironie du sort!Tu ne sserai meme pas capable d'aligner 3 mots! 

J'imagine que je devais reellement avoir une allure miserable, un corp decharne,des yeux vides et que le son de ma voix lorsque je lui lancerai une bonne vanne digne d'un maraudeur lui dresserai les cheveux sur la tete…Mais pas trop envie de rigoler,en d'autre circonstance peut etre,sans aucun doute meme…

Alors vous n'avez rien a dire pour votre defense Mister Black?me demanda t'il 

Ca fallait me le demander bien avant espece de bouffon!Une chose est sur,il fallait que je lui reponde et vite,pour ne pas paraître ni fou ni desiquilibre juste serein et a l'aise dans ma tendre et chere cellule.

Je pourrai avoir la page de mots croises s'il vous plait,je crois bien que c'est la sseul chose qui me manque! 

On dirai qu'il vient d'apercevoir un fantome ou alors un…criminel.Il recule de trois pas en arriere et regarde la main que je tend a travers le 16 eme barreau des 340 bareaux en partant de la gauche de ma cellule.

Voilà,il reagit enfin,il plonge sa main dans sa poche et sort un journal.En couleur!Il me le tend directement et ne prend pas la peine de chercher la page des mots croises.Il approche doucement son bras et dirige le journal vers moi,on dirai qu'il s'approche d'un chien enrage!Il a bien raison je suis enrage!Et si je sors mes crocs je risquerais de faire d'enormes degats mais je me contente de prendre le journal et de jeteer un coup d'œil sur la une,une photo de Fudge!

- Votre arrivee en haut du ministere doit etre la meilleurs chose qui soit arrivee au ministere cestemps si!je m'exclamme ironiquement mais je me demande si Fudge comprend encore la substilite du langauage d'un condamne a mort!Il me sourit.

Je m'assois lui jette un dernier regard puis je fais semblant de lire mon journal,je sens son regard qui me fixe encore.Dieu seul sait ce que je lui aurait fais su ces barreaux ne nous separaient point.Il part.

C'est assez dure de lire dans le penombre, mais ces derniers temps il y a de plus en plus de lumiere,peut etre est ce l'ete?

C'est la Gazette du sorcier!Il est datee…23 juin…1997.Impossible! Douze annees me separait maintenant de la nuit du 31 Octobre.12 ans que James et Lily etaient mort.Harry devait avoir treize ans!Il doit sans doute etre A Poudlard!

Je tourne la page pour me rnde au sommaire,une photo de Dumbledore me jette un auvais regard plein de mepris et je me rappel que la derniere fois que je l'ai vu c'etait pour l'anniversaire de Harry,ce soir la il avais un enorme sourir qui barait sonn visage!Ce soir la,alors que Dumbledore faisait ses aurevoir a James,Lily et moi (je qualiferai ceci d'adieux)et que Harry tire sur la longue barbe argentee du vieux professeur,il ne reste plsu que Remus et moi a la maison.Peter etait soi disant pas disponible, le jour de l'anniversaire du fils d'un de ses''meilleur amis'',mon œil!Il m'aurait dit je vais a ma petite reunion entre serpentard et laches je l'aurait cru(malheuresement je n ai jamais pense une telle chose.Bref,Lily nous faisait une derniere goutte de bieraubeure pour la route quand Harry poussa un cris,un veritable cris de guerre,puis il leva ses mains vers James qui etait sois disant entrain de l'aider a porter son plateau.Alors que les mains de Harry bougeaient dans leur direction, les cheveux de Lily s'herisserent sur sa tete puis se mirent a bouger dans le sens de Harry en faisant un mouvement de vague puis de torrent dechaine.James etait ecroule de rire,tout comme moi d'ailleur, Remus semblait interesser par ce phenomene tandis que Lliy etait devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Si Harry fut plus grans,j'aurai facilement soupconne un complot pere-fils contre Lily!Ah!(soupirrrrr)Tel parain,tel filleul!euh…non Tel Pere,Tel Fils!

Si seulement on me l'avait confie,si on m'avait cru,si on m'avait ecoute!J'aurai fait tout pour etre un bon pere comme tu l'aurai etait toi,James.Je t'aurai meme promis a toi,Lily, de ranger tout mon catalogue de farces et attrapes au grenier!Promesse de Maraudeurs!

L'article dit que le professeur Dumbledore revien de la prison d'Azkaban…Que faisait il ici?paraît il qu'il venait rechercher son garde Chasse! Hagrid?Mais que faisait t il Ici ?

Tiens en face il y a uen photo de …Arthur!Mon Cousin!Et toute sa famille apparremment!Je n'aurai jamais pense que Molly accepterait finalement de suivre la tradition des Weasley et d'avoir tout plein de gosse deriere soi!Je me rappelle encore de Charlie et Bill, Arthur me les avais souvent donnes a garder avec evidemment quelques reticences de la part de Molly mais je me rappelle encore les histoires que Charlie me racontait sur les Dragons,une fois il m'avait rapporte la figurine d'un Magyar a pointes qu'il avait vu au Zoo, il m'avait glisse a l'oreille qu'il avait mis la main dans la cage et qu'il avait touche sa queue, il m'avait meme fait promettre de ne rien dire a Molly…Bill lui s'amuser a convertir des gallions,des noises et des mornilles en livres sterlings… 

puis s'ils tenaient tous de Arthur ca ne devraient pas etre facile a tenir en place!Bill,Charlie,celui avec une insigne de…prefet en chef,Molly devrait etre fiere de Percy!Puis y a deux grand garcon identiques,les jumeaux,Fred et Georges,il fallait les tenir accroches sur leur siege ses deux la,de veritable diablotins!Ca faait deja 5 garcons!Ah,une fille!Pas besoin de couleur pour dire qu'elle est rousse, ils sont tous roux!Et la encore un grand roux,ces deux derniers j ne les connais pas…sur son epaule, il tient un rat.Inutile de vous dire que je n'apprecie pas les rats et toutes ces petites vermines qui appartiennent a la meme famille… Le rat n'est plus la!Il a saute de l'epaule du gamin!Est ce que je lui ferai peur?Le revoila dans la poche du Gamin,il a la tete sortie et la patte gau…Non!Ce rat, ce rat sur cette photo, c'est Peter!

Apres cette decouverte tout deviens clair dans mon esprit, et aujourd'hui je suis decide,le fait que Peter partage le meme dortoir que mon filleuil et ceux depuis deja 2ans ma ouvert de nouveaux horizon…Une vue sur la liberte, sur la lumiere et sur l'avenir.Je ne pense plus qu'a ca,il est a Poudlard.Je crois bien avoir reussi a reconnaître le jour du soir,et je sais meme que 18 jours me separe exactement de la visite de Fudge,nous sommes le 11 juillet!

Mon esprit deviens de plus en plus clair et mes metamorphoses beaucoup plus aisees, je crois que c'est grace a mon introspection,j'ai fais la part de mes sentiments et de mes projets, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop se focaliser sur cette vengeance pour l'instant mais sur le moyen de sortir de ce nid de Glumbumble.

J'avais trente trois ans.Ca semble etre quelque chose de normal pour toute personne ayant vecu jusqu'ici,mais moi ca me retourne le ventre.J'ai perdu 12 ans de ma vie et toute ma jeunesse,toute mon _innocence_ aussi.Je n'ai pas vu le temps passe et ni sentis les cycles lunaires s'eccoules._Je ne puis rester loin de toi plus longtemps_. 

Il est a Poudlard!Il est a Poudlard!Je ne peut pas laisser Harry dormir dans le meme dortoire que ce sale rat repugnant! Je dois sortir et prendre mon envol,me degourdir les pattes et sentir l'air frai souffler dans mes oreilles ,j'Ai besoin de revivre et de sauver cette fois ci le seul etre qu'il me reste.JE sens un detraqueur arrivait c'est l'heure du diner et je le sais, il est 22h00 eet je ne vais pas rater ma chance…La grille s'entrouvre,il me jette un bol plein de soupe a la figure et j'ai bien interet a manger si je veux avoir une chance d'arriver a mon unique but:rejoindre l terre ferme.

Je crois bien que c'est la premiere fois que je bois ce potage parcequ'il a un gout etrange,peu importe,je peu me faufilait a travvers les barreau de ma cellule,je me transforme,je jette un dernier regard a mon ancienne demeure et je traverse les bareaux.

Je ne suis plus enferme!Mais il me faut sortir de l'enceinte de la prison,sans rencontrer de garde….Inutile d'essayer de transplaner je doute pas que les meme barrieres anti transplanages ont ete mises en place en dehors des cellules…

C'est un veritable labyrinthe….Ca doit faire une heure que je tourne en roond,pour l'instant je n'ai rencontre personne et c'est bien mieux ainsi..J'apercois une porte!Une grande porte blanche…elle ssemble ouverte,je rrentre sans faire de bruit.

Le Spectacle est effrayant,je crois bien que c'est une execution,une centaine de detraqueur sont aglutiner sur un homme et un public observe la mise a mort.J'apercois Dumbledore dans la foule.Ill ne souris pas.Il ne vaudrai mieux pas s'atarder ici,il pourrai bien sentir ma presence.Une execution…voilà ce qui explique l'abscence de garde dans les couloirs.La voie etait donc entierement libre.Il suffit juste de trouver un plan des lieux, je suis sur qu'ils doivent en mettre pour les prisonniers qui veulent s'evader…Il suffit de chercher…

Apparement je me trouve au rez de chausse,il me sufit de tourner a gauche et je suis libre…La grande porte noire…celle que j'etais cense ne plus jamais franchir!Mais cette fois je n' ais pas de barque.Une etendue d'eau se dresse devant moi et je ne vois pas la cote,ca risque d'etre tres dur,on signalera mon evasion puis on retrouvera mon corp dans l'eau.La premiere evasion d'Azkaban ratee ca ne serai pas un tres gros choc pourla communaute. Mais,Il faut bieeeen ce jeter a l'eau.

Je nage,je nage,je nage.L'eau est gelee,gelee,gelee.Je suis frigorifie et je ne sais vraiment pas si je tiendrai mais je dois y arriver!Pour Harry et pour James ,pour prouver mon innocence et faire montrer a tout le mode que SIRIUS Black porte tres mal son nom et n'est pas un traitre!Je pense a Harry,est ce que quelqu'un lui a parler de moi?Lui a t'on dit qu'il a un parrain mais qu'il a assasine ses parents?Je doute.Dumbledore est quelqu'un de cense.Je l'espere…Mais lorsque mon evasion sera officialise li dira t'on la _verite_?

Mon prochain objectif:la terre ferme!Puis apres,ou vais je me rendre?Qui croira en mon innocence?Jpuis Harry ou se trouve t'il,j'espere bien que Lily n'a pas demande a Dumbledore de l'envoyer chez son insence de sœur!Pourtant je crois bien que ca serai la seule solution.Confirai t'on un enfant a un Loup Garou apprivoise?J'en serai bien etonne…Il me faut continuer de nager,il ne faut pas couler. Mon poil me protege quelque peu du froid qui penetre dans mes entraille, je me sens faible,j'ai l'impression que l'ocean m'emporte,m'engouffre.

Voilà,je pense pas que la fin soit trop mechante puisque vous savez que Sirius survivra,_cette fois_…

Qu'en pense_ mes fans_?Je vous promez que le prochain chapitre arrivera vite,si et seulement si(j'arrete pas d'entendre cette formule en cours de math,lol)je recois des rewiews maintenant et pas 6 mois apres pour me demander de continuer ma ''super fic''…

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long de cette fictions et j'espere bien qu'il vous plaira.C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, j'imagine que certain d'entre vous s'imaginait ce chapitre avec des actions trepignantes,eh ben non!Voyez vous je pense que pour Sirius, se tirer de ce gueppier est un signe d'activite tres tres fort….

Voilà voilà,on m'a dit que faute de chapitre pour cette fic vous vou etiez rabbatu sur mes autres fics,ca me fait plaisir.

Je remerci tout ceux qui m'ont envoye une petite rewiew d'encouragement, et tout ceux qui m'ont envoye des mails…

Maintenant place au reponse des rewiews:

**Cyngathi**** :**Alors en premier toi!Ben merci de m'être fidele!J'espere que continura a me rewiewer,donc voici le 4eme chapitre.J'espere que tu trouverace dernier aussi genial que le precedent…

****

Astérie:Merci beaucoup!J'ai pas vraiment vue beaucoup de fic sur ce sujet mais ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me rewiew.Je compte la continuer peut être durant la troisieme annee de Harry… Son point de vue.Voici le 4eme chapitre…

**didie.m****:**Merci pour cette rewiew!

****

Miss Jamesie:Je garde le meilleur pour la fin!Ah!Merci a toi pour tes deux rewiews c'est grace a toi que j'ai reussi a surmonter ma flemme pour écrire ce chapitre,j'espere qu'il te conviens.Merci

__

Voilà!!Je remerci toutes les personnes qui ont daigné lire ma fic et je vous rappelle que dans l'attente vous pouvez toujours vous rabbatre sur mes autres fic…

Alliel


	5. RAR

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais je me suis senti oblige de vite repondre a cette rewiew suivante qui ma beaucoup touche…

Miss Jamesie 2004-01-24 4 

Coucou, c'est moi!Alors ton chapitre est tout simplement GENIALLISSIMO!Je suis trop contente que tu es poster ce chapitre je l'attendais avec hâte( par contre, j'en veux un peu à ton frère, il doit pas être très sympa pour faire des trucs comme ça, enfin, moi aussi j'ai des frères et ses soeurs et je crois que c'est ça qu'on appelle "la fraternité",lol).  
Je suis contente que mes deux ricicis rewiews t'es fait passé ta flemme, et je peux te dire que "convenir" ne serait pas le mot à dire mais que "m'extase" pourais peut-être convenir.  
Gros bisous, j'attends la suite avec une très grande hâte!  
Miss Jamesie 

Donc je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera surement bientôt puisque c est les vacances pour moi et que j en suis a la moitie mais ce chapitre sera le dernier de cette fic. A vous de me dire si vous voulais que je fasse la suite pendant la troisieme annee de Harry (evidemment du point de vue de Sirius…)..

Reponse:

Cette rewiew ma fait enormement plaisir même si c'est l'unique rewiew que j ai eut, elle en compense de beaucoup ( je texplique en verite mon reve ca serai de pouvoir un jour annoncai un truc du style _Voilà ce mois ci je vouss envoie ce chapitre en avance pour feter les 100 rewiews de la fics_ tu vois je suis vraiment très loin du compte….)…

Effectivement la fraternite tu dois connaître lol.Franchement ca ma vraiment pas plus ce coup la…

ET moi je vraiment sans voix lorsque je lis que t t'extase devant ma fic, ca me fait vraiment vraiment très plaisir, tu peux pas savoir a quel point…

Maintenant je vais updater mes utres fics et je te remerci pour ton soutien. J 


	6. Perdition

Pensées d'Azkaban

Bonjour tout le monde, je ne sais pas si cette fic sera longue ou pas ni si il y aura une suite ça dépendra de vous.

Comme vous vous en doutez c'est sur la détention de Sirius à Azkaban.

****

Disclaimer :On est vraiment obligé dele mettre celui-la !?Eh oui ! Les merveilleux personnages d'Harry Potter et de sa suite ne m'appartiennent pas hormis peut-être de petit perso qui se glisserons dans l'histoire.

****

Spoiler : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, Et ma Fanfic, _Lever les voiles sur le Futur._

Pensées d'Azkaban

Il fait sombre, l'aire est lourd, il m'est difficile de respirer. Ma place est- elle vraiment ici ?

Je me morfond sur mon sort comme tout prisonnier de cette forteresse, mais moi j'ai vraiment une raison. Je suis innocent.

Depuis combien de temps je dépéris dans ce lieu ? Aucune idée, peut-être suis- je abandonné à mon triste sort depuis 10 jours, un mois peut-être, un an ou bien alors une décennie.

Ici on ne compte pas les jours écoulés depuis votre incarcération mais les jours restants jusqu'à que vous aillez à cracher votre dernier soupir.

Vivre ici n'est que Survivre, nous, nous savons que nous ne reverrons jamais la lumière du jour.

Coupables et Innocents se confondent dans ce hall de la mort.

Certains la guettent, d'autres vont à sa rencontre ou alors on l'a prie.

Mais qu'ai-je fait, moi encore adolescent juvénile ? Pourquoi la vie ne peut pas être vécue ?

Ou étes vous en ce moment mes amis ?Me croyez vous coupable ?James, Lily, Remus ! Croyez-vous que je vous ai trahi ?

Les choses sont si évidentes, comment ai-je pus mettre ma confiance dans un rat. James, pardonne-moi ! Je vous ai envoyez droit à la mort ?

James, j'aurai tant voulu rester au près de Harry mais il en est autrement, pardonne moi !… _Peter Pettigrow je te haie_ !!!(Ndla: Référence à mon poème _Peter Pettigrow je te haie _dans_ Song fic pour cueillir le Temps._).

La sensation que répercutent les détracteurs sur moi est difficile à traduire.

Que peut détruire comme bon souvenir une telle créature sur un être ou les bons moments on déjà était détruit ?

Mais que reste-il alors dans mon cœur ?

Une plainte, une plainte qui chaque jour s'amplifie et s'intensifie, une plainte qui devient un cri.

Que faire pour aller à l'encontre de la mort ? La repousser, ou espérer.

Mais que pouvons nous espérer dans un tel endroit, avons-nous juste la force de réfléchir ?

A chaque instant un peu plus je sens ma force me venir en aide, ma haine bouillir dans mes veine ou est- ce alors ma métamorphose en Animagus ?

Ai-je assez de force pour me transformer ? S'il en est ainsi peut-être ai-je une chance de subsister. Peut-être pourrai- je traquer Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse consumer par le buisson ardent, en attendant je traque seulement dans mon esprit, le démon de Peter.

Alliel

Alors Vous en pensez-quoi ? Pour vous dire la vérité, je déprimai légerement, l'idée m'est venue comme ca .

Je sais pas si je vais continuer… A moins que vous me donniez vos avis…

Alliel


End file.
